Enter The Dark Masters
Upon returning to the digital world, the group are ambushed by the most powerful group of enemies they've ever faced, and barely make it out alive. Note: The English video recap for this episode is either unavailable or non-existent. Synopsis Through a telescope in the digiworld, the Dark Masters observe the events unfolding on Earth, preparing for the arrival of the DigiDestined. Meanwhile, the kids arrive to find the digiworld in darkness, and find Chuumon hiding in the tall grass nearby. He explains how he was seperated from his best friend Sukamon, and how the world was scrambled up into a single spot called Spiral Mountain, where the Dark Masters rule. Seconds later, one of the Dark Masters, MetalSeadramon, shows up. All the digimon digivolve to their champion forms but they stand no chance against the mega Digimon, and are sent spiralling into an unfamiliar surrounding when MetalSeadramon uses his River of Power. They arrive in a location filled with complete darkness. Angemon gets attacked and reverts to his rookie form. Machinedramon, another Dark Master reveals himself and the digimon digivolve to their ultimate level. They are beaten once again and using his Giga Cannon attack, the kids and their digimon are sent to another location. They arrive in another dark location but stop falling. WereGarurumon and Garudamon start fighting one another and it is revealed that they are all being controlled like puppets by Puppetmon, another Dark Master. He uses his Puppet Pummel Attack, forcing the digimon to de-digivolve and sends them to yet another location, an outdoor arena. Piedmon, leader of the Dark Masters, turns up and defeats Agumon and Gabumon in their mega forms, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He then decides to take each child out one by one, starting with Mimi, but Chuumon takes the shot blow and gets deleted. All hope seems lost, until Piximon whisks the kids to safety in his invisible bubble, before creating a distraction for the Dark Masters. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Oh. We'll just save the world without you, then." :—'Joe' realizes Gomamon is still in his bag. Joe: "Would somebody mind helping me?" Gomamon: "Whoops! I forgot all about ya! Uh oh." Joe: "You forgot. I'm hanging here by my elbows and you're off in La La Land!" Gomamon: "Gee, I wonder what it's like to have elbows..." Tai: "Joe! Figures." :—'Joe' has the worst luck in both worlds. "After you guys left File Island, Sukamon and I went on with life as usual. You know, eating, eating, and more eating." :—'Chuumon' describes the many activities of his daily living. "Color me cynical, but nothing surprises me about this place." :—'Joe' gets his first look at Spiral Mountain. Tai: "Where are all the other Digimon? Are they up there, too? Where's Leomon?" Chuumon: "I don't know. But what I've been told, they'll plow through anything that tries to get in their way!" Sora: "Who will?" Chuumon: "Who? The Dark Masters!" Tai: "Well they can't be too much tougher than anybody we've wrestled with before." Chuumon: "No way! They'll beat the pants right off of you!" :—'Chuumon' tries to warn the DigiDestined that they may be in over their heads. "Ever notice we're always in the wrong place at just the wrong time?" :—'Joe' learns MetalSeadramon is a Mega level Digimon. "Well, I think your plot needs a few rewrites!" :—'Tai' doesn't think much of Piedmon's distrubing tale. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes